


Firecracker

by xxDustNight88



Series: Candy Rings & Festive Things [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy of Errors, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: After months of eagerly waiting and planning, Theo is hoping for the perfect moment to op the question. Only, it seems the odds are continuously stacked against his plans.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley
Series: Candy Rings & Festive Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Christmas in July 2020, RAREHPBINGO, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> While this story can stand on its own, I am also adding this as a second part to my other Thinny, Not Just Another Engagement. I imagine it won't be the last I write these two together in this universe I've created for them. Super excited to participate in this vent for Melting Pot Fanfiction and have the opportunity to write this for all of you. Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly and reading it over as well! I also thank starrnobella for taking the time to read this too! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Prompt: #ChristmasInJuly20: Theo Nott/Ginny Weasley/Thessaly, Greece/Firecrackers  
> #TropesAndFandoms20 June 30th: Proposal  
> #RareHPBingo O1: Theo Nott

It had been nearly five months since Theo decided to postpone asking Ginny to marry him. After the fiery witch had declared such a dislike for Valentine's Day, Theo put the ring aside for a much more romantic time. Of course, Ginny did know the question was coming, but she had no idea when. Truth be told, Theo had no idea himself when the right time would arrive.

It seemed that every single time he wanted to ask her something would get in the way. Theo desperately didn't want it to be just another engagement, but rather something magical that they would both remember for the rest of their lives. In his heart, he knew Ginny felt the same.

That was why he planned a summer holiday for the two of them. There was a random weekend that they both were somehow miraculously free of work and other obligations. Immediately upon finding out this information, Theo had booked them a portkey to Thessaly, Greece. Surely, this would end up being the perfect time for him to finally get down on one knee and ask Ginny to spend the rest of her life with him.

Ginny watched as Theo set the luggage in the corner of their room in the Grand Meteora Hotel. "What do you want to do first?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair. It had managed to get a bit tangled during the trip with the portkey.

Theo turned away from the luggage and smiled at Ginny. "Whatever you want, love. We have three full days here, and there is plenty to see and do."

"You don't have a full itinerary for us to follow?" she further inquired, quirking a single eyebrow.

Playfully rolling his eyes, Theo said, "I'm not Granger, you know. We can ask the front desk for the best places to see in a short time and go from there."

"Hmmm," Ginny said, walking forward and placing her hands on her boyfriend's hips. "I'm surprised at you, Nott," she teased, "I thought you would have had a plan for us. I will admit to being a bit... _hungry_..." She turned and stared at the large bed in the middle of the room.

Understanding her hint, Theo said, "It's early yet… Perhaps we can enjoy a bit of dessert before we head out to dinner." Theo then kissed her lips hungrily as she walked them backwards toward the bed.

There was plenty of time to get out into the city and find the perfect place to pop the question. For now, though, Theo planned to enjoy the company of his witch and ensure she was fully satisfied.

* * *

Hours later found Theo and Ginny wandering around the Palia District. They'd had dinner at the Taverna Ziogas and were walking down the main road to find the Tsikeli e-Bike Rental so they could reserve bikes for the next day. Theo thought that he'd ask Ginny to marry him at dinner, but someone else in the restaurant proposed and so he was forced to tuck the ring back into the pocket of his jeans once more.

Ginny looped her arm through Theo's and snuggled close. "I love it here already," she told him with a sigh of contentment.

Wondering if this was perhaps the right moment, Theo held Ginny close while fishing in his pocket for the ring. "It is rather beautiful, isn't it?" he mused, smirking as his hand closed around the ring. "Hey, Ginny?"

Ginny tilted her head to look up at Theo. "Yeah?"

It was at that moment a group of teenagers set off a bunch of firecrackers.

"Ahh!" Ginny screamed, practically throwing herself into Theo's arms at the sudden popping sound.

Theo grabbed hold of Ginny and steadied her before they could both topple to the ground. He also struggled to hold tight to the engagement ring. Glancing back and forth, he found the source of the firecrackers. Glaring at the now laughing group of boys, he said, "Hey, you really shouldn't be setting those off so close to people."

"I'm okay, Theo," Ginny mumbled as she extracted herself from Theo's hold. To the teenagers, she said, "Oi, you better be careful, or someone is going to turn your bogeys into bats someday!"

The teens laughed, but they did disperse, taking their firecrackers along with them. Seemingly satisfied, Ginny crossed her arms and gave Theo a smug look. He knew better than anyone that no one messed with Ginny and her Bat Bogey Hex. Even Muggle teenagers.

However, with the mood sufficiently ruined, Theo again pocketed the ring and told Ginny, "Let's head back to the hotel. We can get up early and find the bike place tomorrow."

"Okay," Ginny said before kissing him on the cheek and taking his hand. "I'm sure there will be plenty of bikes available."

* * *

The next day was no different than the night before had been. It seemed that every time Theo thought the perfect moment had arrived, something ridiculous would happen and derail everything. First, it was the other proposal and firecrackers, and then the chain on Ginny's bike had broken. After lunch, Ginny insisted they get out of the city and visit some of the beautiful monasteries which were definitely not the place to get engaged… To put it lightly, Theo was starting to feel a bit frantic.

They were now standing in front of Palaoikaya's Stone Bridge when Theo finally had enough. If he kept putting off asking Ginny in search of the perfect moment, then there was a chance it would never happen. Ginny had her back turned toward him while she observed the beautiful waterfall cascade behind the bridge.

Taking the simple diamond ring he's carried around for all these months out of his pocket, Theo knelt down on the rocky surface. He cleared his throat and watched as if in slow motion, Ginny turned around to look for him. It was almost comical the way she sought him out before realizing he was on a single knee before her.

Her eyes went wide before her hands came up to cover her mouth. "Theo?" she gasped in question, appearing to tremble.

Theo shook his head and chuckled. "I've been waiting a long time to do this," he began, before lifting his eyes back to hers. "Do you remember the promise I gave you on Valentine's Day?"

"Yes," Ginny whispered, nodding her head eagerly.

Taking a deep breath, Theo prepared himself for the big finish. "Good." Reaching for her left hand, he smoothed his thumb over her knuckles and held up the ring with his right hand. "Ginny Weasley, I have been on the search for the perfect moment since I gave you that candy ring on Valentine's Day."

"That's a long time…" Ginny mused, smiling even as her eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Shhh," Theo teased right back, laughing despite himself. Clearing his throat again, he carried on, "I've known for quite some time that I wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. There were many times over the past twenty-four hours that I wanted to propose, but something always got in the way."

"Like those firecrackers," Ginny pointed out, smiling when Theo nodded.

"Like the firecrackers," Theo said, pausing just long enough to kiss her knuckles. "You, love, have always been my firecracker. Your fiery personality and tenacity hooked me from the beginning. So what do you say, Ginny, will you do me the honour of being my wife forever and always?"

Ginny laughed through her joyful tears and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!" she cried, wiping at the tears. "Yes! Absolutely yes!"

Grinning from ear to ear, Theo slid the simple diamond ring onto Ginny's finger and then stood. "You've made me the happiest wizard in all the world."

Ginny just laughed, still wiping at her tears while trying to look at the beautiful ring now on her hand. "This is stunning, Theo. It's just a shame I can't eat this one."

"Come here," he muttered through a smile, tugging her forward and enveloping her in a fierce hug. He kissed the top of her head and then gently tipped it backwards while cupping her chin. "My firecracker of a witch," he added, loving when she laughed at the new nickname. Without wasting another minute, Theo kissed his fiancée, enjoying the way she tangled her hands in his hair.

Around them, the other tourists burst into applause, celebrating their joyous engagement. Theo and Ginny continued to snog a few minutes longer before finally breaking apart. For the rest of the day, it didn't matter where they went in Thessaly; they held hands and kissed, celebrating their engagement and planning their future together. It may have taken them a while to get to this point, but Theo had to admit, it was as perfect a moment as any, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
